Typical handheld power tools, such as drills, include a chuck adapted to securely couple a cylindrical or hex shank of a workpiece, such as a drill bit. In the past, coupling the workpiece to the power tool was manually accomplished by inserting the workpiece into the chuck and using a chuck key to selectively lock the workpiece to the power tool. Developments in coupling the workpiece to the power tool have resulted in a locking mechanism that is actuatable between a locked and unlocked position with the use of a single hand. Such locking mechanisms lock the hex shank of the workpiece to one side of the connector opposite the locking mechanism in a pressing operation. Although such locking mechanisms are effective at coupling a workpiece to a power tool, they are not without their problems.
One such problem resulting from the existing locking mechanisms results from how the workpiece is locked to the power tool. In this regard, forcing the hex shank of the workpiece to one side of the connector's hex cavity tends to increase runout in the resulting hex shank/connector interface.
Another problem associated with existing locking mechanisms is that the spring mechanism in the connector keeps a substantially constant tension on the locking mechanism. This tension must be relieved to remove the hex shank from within the connector. As a result, simultaneously relieving the tension and removing the hex shank from the connector results in a connector that is difficult to operate with one hand.
Thus, there is a need for a connector for a power tool that is operable with one hand and reduces potential runout.